Fangirl
by Akkiko
Summary: You know that the GW boys have more Fangirls then they know what to do with right? Well let's see how they deal with one. No offense to girls who ARE Fangirls.


Fangirl: OH!! It's Heero Yuy! My idol!  
  
Heero: Not another one!  
  
Heero = _  
  
Fangirl: Wow! It IS him! *Runs after him screaming* Heero my beloved!  
  
Fangirl = 1  
  
Heero = 0  
  
(In the safehouse)  
  
Duo: Another Fangirl?  
  
Heero: NAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! You DON'T say. (Lipstick all over cheeks.)  
  
Duo: Sarcasm noted. Wait a sec. . . . . you didn't lead her here did you?  
  
Fangirl: HEERO!! MY dearest HEERO!!!!!  
  
Duo: Shit! *Presses red button under table, red lights flash, alarms blare*  
  
Wufei: *Comes in yelling at Heero* Dammit! Not another one! Why can't these weaklings leave us   
  
alone?!  
  
Fangirl: OHHHH!!!! I smell cuties in the vicinity. . . .   
  
Quatra: RUN!  
  
(Trowa comes sliding into room)  
  
Trowa: What?! Is OZ attacking again?!  
  
Quatra: Worse.  
  
Trowa: Is the colony being dropped onto earth?!  
  
Duo: Worse!  
  
Trowa: Is there a rebellion?  
  
Other 4 pilots: WORSE!!!!  
  
Trowa: What then?!?!?!?!  
  
Heero: Fangirl.  
  
Trowa: *blink* *blink* (Takes huge breath then. . . . .)   
  
AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone hides in different places.)  
  
Quatra: -_-*  
  
Quatra: Trowa, skinny as you are, I don't think that you can hide behind a LAMP!  
  
Trowa: Damn!  
  
Trowa = O_O  
  
Trowa = 0  
  
Quatra = 1  
  
(Fangirl kicks down door)  
  
Fangirl: I smell CUTIES!!!  
  
Duo: Go away, go away . . . . . .   
  
Heero: shut up! (Says very, VERY quietly)  
  
Fangirl: I KNOW you're here!  
  
Wufei = O_O (Grips sword)  
  
Fangirl: FOUND ONE!! (Trowa squeaks and runs. She tackles him)  
  
Trowa: Let go! I'll give you money! Fame! Fortune! Just let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: Silly boy, I don't want any of that, what I want is you! (Snuggles up to leg)  
  
Trowa: HALP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl = 2  
  
Trowa = 0  
  
Wufei: Away evil creature! *Swings sword*  
  
Fangirl = ^_^  
  
Fangirl: Another cutie!  
  
Wufei: Wha-? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl = 3  
  
GW boys = 0  
  
Quatra: We have to HELP them.  
  
Duo and Heero = O_O  
  
Both: He goes! *Points to each other*  
  
Duo: You go!  
  
Heero: YOU!  
  
Duo: She's here because of you!  
  
Heero: You bring in 90% of them ANYWAY!  
  
Duo: Do not!  
  
Heero: Do too!  
  
Duo: NOT!  
  
Heero: TOO!  
  
Duo: NOT!  
  
Heero: TOO!!!!  
  
Quatra: Enough! I'll do it!  
  
Both = O_O  
  
Heero: We'll miss you Quatra!  
  
Duo: You're the best! *Weeps*  
  
Quatra = 0  
  
Heero and Duo = 1  
  
Quatra: Yeah, yeah . . . . . *Steps out into view, streamers and balloons pop up from behind couch.*  
  
Heero: Not so HIGH you baka!  
  
Duo: Er. . . pops up from behind couch S-so that where I put my party stuff. Hehehe s-silly me!  
  
Quatra = -_-*  
  
Quatra: Sure. . . . . . . . . . . . HALT EVIL DEMON!!!!  
  
Trowa and Wufei = X_X  
  
Trowa: Kissing. . . . . . too. . . . . . . . . much. . . . . . . .   
  
Wufei: . . . . . . . . . help. . . . . . . . . . please. . . . . . . . . . ?  
  
Fangirl: OHHHHHHH!!!! The cutest one yet!  
  
Quatra: HALP!!  
  
Fangirl = 4  
  
GW boys = 0  
  
Duo: Nice knowing you buddy.  
  
Heero: You create a distraction. I'll get the others.  
  
Duo: WHAT KIND OF DISTRACTION?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Duo: Heero, I'm going to kill you. . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
[In boxers.]  
  
Author = ^_^  
  
Author and Heero = 1  
  
Duo = 0 (MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Fangirl: Boxers only Duo! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: No-! Wait-! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Runs away screaming]  
  
Fangirl: Come here my little shnuggy poo!   
  
Heero: There we are! [Unties ropes and sprays anti-fangirl spray.]  
  
Duo: HALP!  
  
Fangirl: Finally! Now I have you! [Leaps at Heero!]  
  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl = 6  
  
GW boys = 0  
  
[Heero wakes up]  
  
Duo: NO!! I'M too YOUNG to die!!!!!! And I still have to kill Heero!  
  
Fangirl: Yeah! I'm so happy! So Heero, can you smile for a picture?  
  
[Silence]  
  
Fangirl: Please?  
  
Duo: Girl, one. Heero does NOT, repeat NOT smile. Two, if he does, run.  
  
Fangirl: Please?  
  
*Heero smiles evilly*  
  
Pilots (Except Heero): AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *scoot* *scoot* [trying to get   
  
away while feet and hands are tied.] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: Er. . . . . . .   
  
Pilots:   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero = O_O  
  
Pilots: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: That kinda hurts my ears.  
  
Pilots :AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Gasp*   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl = X_X  
  
Fangirl = 6  
  
GW boys = 1  
  
Heero: What's with the frickin COUNT SYSTEM?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Author: My way of telling you who's ahead.  
  
Wufei: Who's winning? HEY!! Why's the *beep* Fangirl winning?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Author: Because she's more successful at you, and she has a higher popularity rating.  
  
Pilots :EVIL!   
  
Fangirl: Cuties!!!! *Goes Chibi mode*  
  
Pilots: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Fangirl hugs them all in a bone crunching hug*  
  
Pilots: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*Fangirl stares confused*  
  
Pilots: *GASP* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Fangirl: Take a breath before you pass out. And before my ears pop. *All pilots stare at each other*  
  
Pilots = ^_O  
  
Pilots:   
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
!!!  
  
Fangirl = X_X  
  
Fangirl = 6  
  
GW boys = 2  
  
Duo: Quick, while she's unconscious!  
  
Wufei: You don't have to spell it out!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Shut up you morons! *Whispering*  
  
[Fangirl's ears twitches, pilots gasp]  
  
Wufei: Still asleep, c'mon, undo these knots.  
  
Trowa: Can't, they're too tight, what is she?! A girl scout?!  
  
Fangirl: Yep!  
  
Pilots: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
[Fangirl talking in her sleep]  
  
Pilots = -_-*  
  
Trowa: There!  
  
Wufei: Thanks! Here, turn around.  
  
Trowa: Great. I'll untie Quatra, you get Heero.  
  
Duo: What about ME?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pilots (Except Duo): SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Sorry . . . . but what about me?!  
  
Heero: One minute.  
  
(All four are untied)  
  
Wufei: Run!  
  
Duo: but-  
  
Quatra: Are you sure we can leave him?  
  
Heero: Remember what he did to your dog?  
  
Quatra: Later Duo.  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: Huh?! *snort* what?!  
  
Duo: EEP!  
  
Fangirl: What happened to the other cuties? [Weeps]  
  
Fangirl = 6  
  
GW boys = 6  
  
Duo: They went out the back!  
  
Fangirl: Thank you!!!!  
  
Fangirl = ^_^  
  
Duo = ^_^  
  
Author: Why'd you tell her that?  
  
Duo: If I suffer, so do they!  
  
Author: Ah . . . . . .   
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Heero: Traitor!  
  
Duo: Look who's talking!  
  
Fangirl: 6  
  
GW boys = 2 (Their points were nulled because the reason they got them was reversed.)  
  
Wufei: Why did you tell her which way we went?!  
  
Duo: You abandoned me.  
  
Quatra: *Sniff* It's all my fault.  
  
[Everyone stares at him]  
  
Fangirl: It's not your fault my little shnuggy!  
  
Heero: I agree.  
  
Trowa: Don't worry, it's not your fault.  
  
Wufei: Yeah. It's Duo's.  
  
Duo: DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: Language!  
  
Duo: [Looks sheepish] Sorry. F*CK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!  
  
Fangirl: HEY!  
  
Duo: What?! My language is better!  
  
Everyone (Except Duo) = X_X  
  
Fangirl: You're all so cruel! I hate you all! [Runs out door]  
  
*Everyone stares, then . . . . . . .*  
  
Wufei: Way to go Duo!!!  
  
Trowa: Yes!!  
  
Fangirl = 6  
  
Duo = 1  
  
Duo: Thanks you thank you! One question though.  
  
Quatra: What?  
  
Duo: Who's going to untie us?  
  
[Silence]  
  
Pilots: HELP!!!!!  
  
Author: Oh all right.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
Heero: She's back!!!  
  
Pilots: What?!?!?!?!  
  
Fangirl: I got a new shnuggy poo!  
  
Zechs: Help . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


End file.
